Le crâne et le serpent
by Merope R
Summary: [oneshot PDV Draco] «À nouveau je déchirerais la chair, ferais couler le sang...» Deathfic. Hors tome 6.


**Disclaimer: **Aucun perso ni lieu ne m'appartient. Tout à JKR.

**A/N: **J'ai écrit cette fic il y a un bout de temps. Habituellement, je préfère un Draco du "bon" côté, mais j'ai eu envie de changer. Voici ce que ça donne...

-o-

**Le crâne et le serpent**

-o-

Je montai ma main plus haut sur sa peau, de son coude à son épaule, et encore de là jusqu'à son cou… cherchant l'endroit où je ferais la première plaie. Où son sang rouge et chaud en premier coulerait, tombant sur le sol de pierre froid. Là où elle ressentirait une douleur effroyable qui la ferait crier.

Je la sentais trembler légèrement sous mes doigts. Sa respiration était haletante et la secouait de soubresauts. Je l'avais surprise et elle avait peur. Peur pour sa chair, son sang.

Tuer.

Encore une fois. Déchirer à nouveau la chair, faire encore couler le sang. Détruire un corps petit à petit pour permettre à l'âme de s'endormir lentement, à jamais. La faire s'envoler. Voilà encore un lieu où je laisserais cette marque légendaire, crainte, cruelle… La même qui faisait illuminer mon poignet en cet instant.

Un crâne. Un serpent.

J'avais choisis. Le cou. Là où je distinguais son artère battre au rythme de son cœur.

J'approchai ma baguette de sa gorge. Lentement, je l'y passai. Le sort coupant fit couler le liquide rouge. Elle étouffa un cri et ses traits se crispèrent.

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

- N'as-tu pas déjà ressenti ce besoin, Ginny? De faire couler du sang… ton propre sang?

Elle resta immobile. Elle tremblait toujours, mais ses tremblements étaient surtout dûs à la douleur et, je le sentais, à une haine forte et sauvage envers son bourreau, la tenant prisonnière et chuchotant doucement à son oreille.

- Saigner comme si ton sang était ta souffrance intérieure elle-même. Comme si c'était un poison infect dont tu voulais te débarrasser…?

Je passai un doigt sur sa plaie. Elle ne répondait pas. Des larmes coulaient toujours et elle était lourde dans mes bras. Elle serait tombée si je ne la retenait pas fermement.

- J'aime la souffrance des autres, sais-tu. Tuer. Les voir haleter, pleurer. Se battre pour qu'on ne les fasse pas souffrir. Seulement pour rester en vie… garder une vie insipide et sans but. Et leurs expressions avant que l'âme ne s'envole. Parfois tristes, parfois effrayés ou même paisibles. Voir comment chaque personne a sa façon propre de rendre l'âme.

Je fis une pause. Sa respiration devint sifflante.

- Es-tu comme eux, Ginny? Es-tu prête à te battre pour vivre encore demain? Tu la veux, ta putain de vie? Ça en vaut la peine dis-moi? Allez, raconte-moi… je ne le dirai à personne…

Mon chuchotement teinté d'ironie lui fit tourner la tête. Éloignant son oreille de mes paroles. Je souris et continuai encore plus bas :

- Dis-moi pourquoi tu restes immobile… Pourquoi tu te contentes de pleurer… Trop effrayée?

Nouvelle pause.

- Non, répondis-je moi-même. Dis-le que tu souffres. Comme une vulgaire petite fille toute faible.

Je pris son poignet entre mes doigts et retroussai sa manche. Elle tenta en vain de se déprendre.

- …Tellement que tu t'entailles les poignets. Tellement que tu te fous de tes miettes de vie restantes. N'est-ce pas, Ginny?

Nos poignets contrastaient effroyablement. D'un côté, des cicatrices rosées sur une peau blanche et tachetée. Souffrance. De l'autre, la Marque des Ténèbres d'un noir de jais, brillante. Cruauté.

- …Mais tu n'as jamais eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Je traçai du doigt chacune de ses cicatrices. Son poing se crispa.

- J'avais le bras comme ça quand j'ai eu ma Marque. Quand j'ai été libéré.

Elle inspira bruyamment. Je sentais sa colère monter.

- Joins-toi à nous. À moi…

Elle m'interrompit, d'une voix dure, tranchante, haineuse:

- Jamais.

Elle était sure d'elle.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à une autre réponse de toi, chochotai-je avec ironie.

Je souris légèrement. Sadiquement. Elle retourna sa tête lentement vers moi, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient dans les miens. Doucement, les yeux toujours dans les siens, j'articulai clairement :

- Serpententraillis.

Elle s'effondra par terre, se convulsant. Se roulant par terre, criant. Hurlant de douleur alors qu'un serpent intérieur lui dévorait les entrailles lentement.

Je la regardai perdre peu à peu son sang. Sa souffrance. Faiblir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus d'elle que son squelette.

Le serpent sortit la tête de la bouche de son crâne, me fixant.

Se figeant à jamais.

Elle avait choisi. Libération ou libération. Je n'aurais su dire laquelle des deux solutions était la plus lâche. J'avais choisis ma voie et elle la sienne. Elle a décidé de ne pas me suivre, de perdre sa vie au prix de maîtresse de celle des autres.

Je sortis de la pièce, refermant la porte doucement, comme pour ne pas réveiller son âme maintenant endormie. Bientôt la Marque vint rejoindre les étoiles dans le ciel.

D'une façon ou d'une autre elle s'en serait liée au crâne et au serpent.

-o-

Voilà! Il ne vous reste plus qu'à reviewer! )

Merci de me lire!


End file.
